Seraph
of the Silver Sphere is a Pirate who opposed Két early on in Red Bow Chronicles. __TOC__ Appearance Seraph is a human of average height and tan skin. He dresses in a pale blue jacket and pale blue jeans, with a gray shirt and gray shoes, as well as a pale blue pirate hat with a skull on the front and gray trim on the top and around his forehead. He has brown hair. Personality Seraph is a cold individual who doesn't care for helping others, as evidenced by his viewing of Két helping Jasmine as stupid and something a pirate shouldn't do. In this regard, he seems to have a realistic view of what a pirate should be - someone who attacks towns and steals treasure - rather than the adventurous types that follow dreams and help others. However, he is also quick to anger, as seen when he lashed out at Két for declaring her dream and again when she demonstrated her Devil Fruit ability. Relationships Pirate Crew Seraph is presumably the leader of his own pirate crew. However, they were not seen in comic, and it seems that Seraph does not trust them, as when he came to attack Vestige Town, he came alone. Két Seraph does not like Két, as she does not act like a pirate should. He attacked her when she declared her intentions to become the Pirate Queen, but was ultimately no match for her and was easily defeated. Jasmine Seraph does not really have much of an opinion on Jasmine. To him, she's just some girl who Két was hanging out with. Abilities and Powers Seraph fights using the Silver Sphere style, in which he uses a pair of tonfas tipped with silver spheres that he spins and swings around with ease. The style does not seem to be very effective, though - or he simply isn't very good at using it - as he is only shown attempting to attack directly, making it very easy for an opponent to dodge his attacks. History Seraph is from somewhere in West Blue. At some point in time, he decided to become a Pirate and formed a pirate crew. He traveled to Luistara in order to raid it, and near the island ran into a wandering Két who was searching for a place to stop and get some food. When she revealed that she was a pirate, he asked if she'd like to join them raiding the town, but she declined. Enraged, he shot her boat out of the water, but she was able to escape the wreckage. He later docked on the island and confronted Két and Jasmine on the beaches of Luistara, but was easily defeated and knocked out. He has since either been captured or fled from the scene. Major Battles *Két vs Seraph - Starts Here Trivia *Shard has stated that Seraph was essentially the Alvida of the comic. However, she also clarified that he wouldn't be showing up later with a crush on Két, because that would be weird. Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Shard's Characters Category:Red Bow Chronicles Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Male